Life Styles of the Rich and Famous
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Tsukushi Makino is the heir to the Makino group. This group is mainly a chain of Hotels, and etc, on her father's side of the family. As for her mother they invest with oil and the trade market. Naturally, they are looking for a rich husband to expand- DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 The Introduction

**Life styles of the Rich and Famous chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hana Yori Dango characters. They belong only to Yoko Kamio. I only own the plot.**

**Summary: **Tsukushi Makino is the heir to the Makino group. This group is mainly a chain of Hotels, and etc, on her father's side of the family. As for her mother they invest with oil and the trade market. Naturally, they are looking for a rich husband to expand the group. But does Tsukushi like this idea, of course not.

Tsukushi watches her family look at all the files of rich men to plan her arranged marriage. She certainly does not like this one little bit. Most of the other rich people she knows of are rich, and unfortunately snotty. This is different with her though, she is kind to people, and charitable. However, her attitude does get out of hand when her parents discuss these sorts of topics. But do you really blame her?

**Tsukushi's POV:**

Ugh this is just **perfect. Why on Earth do I have to have an arranged marriage. I want to marry for love, not for the expansion of this enterprise. If there is one thing I know, it is that I am not going to fall into their trap that easily. **

My angry thoughts are suddenly put to a halted stop, when my mother walks up to me. "Tsukushi, we have great news! Tsukasa Domyoji, heir to Domyouji Enterprises is going to be a possible match for marriage!" she shouts with excitement. "Oh my gosh! I am **so happy mother!" **I yell with a sarcastic tone. "Don't use your sarcasm with me young lady. Our family planned to meet him tonight at eight. Then we will confirm the engagement. Congratulations honey!" she says while walking away smiling.

This is even better than I expected (sarcasm). Now I have to get married to possibly _**the **_**most arrogant person on the Earth. I hear he also has a temper issue. He gives people a hard time for no specific reason! Well if this does even happen, that will surely change. **

**Later that Evening:**

Thirty minutes in advance to going, they have me put on a formal dress. The dress is a fairly long black dress, and it has ruffles going down the middle. My makeup stylist is preparing the last step before we take our leave. I just _**know **_that tonight is going to be a pain in the ass. That I am for sure of.

In twenty minutes, we all get in the limousine and drive to their house. When we arrive, my mouth drops wide open. His house _**is **_**in fact huge. It is perhaps three times larger than our house. This guy's family must be really loaded! **But money has no impact on the situation that has been bestowed upon me. I must take fate in my own hands, and say I don't want to.

They can't possibly force a marriage on me right? Sure they can, I finally understand that my family gives not a care in the world for what I want. Hopefully he won't be as bad as I hear. We all walk up to the house; me, my mom, and my father. My mom rings the doorbell, and a less than a minute later, the door slowly opens. "Hello Mrs. Makino. Welcome to our home." Mrs. Kaede Domyoji says while shaking her hand. Then she looks at me and smiles, and walks over and grabs my hand. "Nice to meet you Tsukushi, I have heard a lot about you." she says kindly. Great, I wonder what awful things my mother has told her.

"Nice to meet you as well." I say while trying to contain my anger. Then I see the man that I am supposed to marry. He has a muscular body, and is wearing an Armani suit. Some of his features include brown eyes, and a curly brown perm. He looks over at me while smirking. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Great, he probably _**is **_**as bad as people tell me he is. Yet I have no idea what people see in this man. I get the fact that he is really rich, but still. Money has no way into love in my own opinion. **

The end of this chapter for now. I know that this chapter was pretty short, but rest assured I will post longer ones. Review please and thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 The Disaster

**Life Styles of the Rich and Famous Chapter 2**

**Tsukasa's POV:**

As soon as Tsukushi finished what she said, my mom grabbed her and started walking towards me. "I would like to introduce you to my son, Tsukasa." she says. "Hi nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you as well." I say while smiling. "Nice to meet you too." she says. As soon as we finish our introductions, we go to the main dining room.

I hear my mom saying demands for the chef to begin cooking the meal. Tsukushi seems quite interesting. She seems like she is different than other girls, and not just interested in the money. In fact, I think she is uninterested in this marriage. I could tell that she was forcing herself to be polite, and to smile. But underneath it all, she is furious. The food finally comes to us, and we all begin eating.

While I am lost in her beauty, she notices me looking at her and begins to blush furiously. A smirk widens across my face, and she looks away with her face covered with embarrassment. There is a awkward silence within the room. I find this weird, because usually my mom is talking away; not necessarily being a good thing. I glance over at her, and notice she is looking at Tsukushi, along with everyone else as well.

"Tsukushi Dear, is everything alright?" her mother asks her. "I-I'm fine." she stutters.

**Tsukushi's POV:**

_**Shit they are noticing me freaking out! Why did he get so smug when he was looking at me? What a jerk. That is all going to change if this even does go through. **_"Are you sure you are alright? You are getting all sweaty, and even worse looking totally nervous." my mom says while everyone starts laughing. "I am fine! Gosh! Maybe it is because it is warm in here?" I say trying to sound convincing but everyone starts laughing. He is the one who is laughing the loudest.

"And what is so funny!" I say angrily. "You obviously baka!" he yells while still laughing. Wow, this dinner has officially been deemed a total disaster. After we finish eating, we go to the door and thank them for the dinner. "Tsukushi, why don't you and Tsukasa bond for the rest of the night. [she is demanding me more than asking] Come home around eleven okay?" my mom says sternly.

Knowing that she won't take no for an answer, I agree as he has his driver go to his friend's house. "We are going to my friend Rui Hanazawa's house. My friends are all over there, and I want to introduce you to them." he says while still having that smug smile on his face. "Fine." I grumble. "You aren't interested in marrying me, huh?" he says while turning his head to look at me. "N-No what makes you think that?" I say while beginning to get nervous.

"_Oh don't give me that. I could tell from the first minute you stepped foot in our mansion. That kind of interests me. Almost all the girls I know would be so honored to be able to get married to me. But you don't seem to like it one bit." he says it like the "know it all" he is. "Okay fine. You caught me! I don't want to marry you at all. Hearing what everyone says about you, it gives me bad thoughts of marrying you. You are arrogant, and you think you always know what is the best. There is no way I am going to get married to someone like you. So you might as well give up on __trying." _I say coldly. "Mmmm might as well give up huh? Too bad, because I am never giving up. I think you are over exaggerating you hatred towards me. I mean, no one could hate me _that _much." he says while giggling.

Where does he get all of his energy from. "Listen, it would be to your best interest not to get on my bad side," he says while continuing where he left off while whispering, "because when you get on my bad side, I am like a demon that can't be stopped. People can't run away, and can't hide." he says while his face gets serious. "You are over exaggerating too!" I scream. "Really? Think again." he says while his lips press firmly against mine, as my eyes get wide in horror.

The end of this chapter. Please review ^^. Thank you so much everyone. 


	3. Chapter 3 Worst Day Ever

**Life Styles of the Rich and Famous Chapter 3**

**Tsukushi's POV:**

My eyes are wide open with anger as his lips slowly leave mine. If I wouldn't be dead, I would kill him! To think that I was waiting for my first kiss being with someone I love! He ruined it! **"HOW DARE YOU!" is the only thing that manages to escape my mouth. "Mmm that wasn't good enough for me, you need to practice more. Perhaps another?" **he says as he begins to inch closer to me. Before he could get close enough, I quickly put my hand up to my mouth. By now, we are already there, so he looks out the window, and opens the door.

"We are here." he says while he grabs my hand and escorts me to the door. The house looks really old. It is very traditional, and looks huge. Tsukasa rings the doorbell and a handsome man with light blue eyes, and orange hair answers the door. "Hey Tsukasa, oh is this your Fiance?" he asks with a smile on his face. "Yeah." he says while blushing and walking inside. "Tsukushi I wanted to introduce you to my friends. The one who answered the door is Rui. Akira is the one with the wavy orange hair, and he is the one who prefers older woman over younger. Mostly because his mom and two sisters seem very young."

"Lastly is Sojiro, he is a total playboy and has a new girlfriend perhaps everyday." he says while pointing at him. "Nice to meet you." they all say at the same time. "Nice to meet you as well." I say while smiling. "Oi Tsukasa, she is kind of cute." Soujiro says while smirking. "Well she is mine. Sorry Mr. Playboy." he says with a proud look on his face. "Actually like I said before, there is no way I intend to marry you, so sorry." I say while blushing. "Do we have to go over what we did before?" he says with a smirk on his face. "That won't be necessary." I say with a scared look on my face.

"What did you do to her?" Rui asks with a calm look on his face. "I forced a kiss on her." he says while crossing his arms. "That was my first kiss. But there is no way that I am going to ever consider it that! I will just say that my friend Kazuya kissed me first!" I say while sticking out my tongue. "What? You better not!" he says while grabbing me. "Oi let go of me!" I protest.

But of course, he doesn't. Tsukasa suddenly starts to look worried. "EHH! It's already ten minutes until eleven! We gotta go. If you'll excuse us." he says while nearly dragging me outside. We quickly enter the car, fasten our seatbelts, then sigh in relief. This has been the worst day of my life. I truly have had many bad days. When we arrive in front of my house, I almost run out of the car until he grabs my arm. He brings me close and kisses me. "Until next time, my dear fiance." he says then closes the door.

This truly was the worst day of my life.

This chapter wasn't that good I understand. But trust me it will get better.


	4. Chapter 4 The Movie

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous Chapter 4**

**Tsukushi's POV:**

Ah, why does my life have to be filled with so many decisions that I am not allowed to make? I enter my house with a solemn expression on my face.

"Hello Honey, How was your night with Tsukasa?" my mom says when she answers the door. "As I expected, horrible. This was the worst day in my whole life. But I guess it doesn't matter does it now?" I say coldly while walking slowly upstairs to my bedroom. My mother's face was very shocking. She looked as if she received news that someone we knew died. Oh well, it's her own fault for setting me up with a guy like him.

I enter my room, and then once the door is closed, I break down. I can't believe I let a jerk like him kiss me. I should have slapped him! Why did I let him kiss me! _**I am so excited for the next time we meet. **_[sarcasm is a sacred language]

**The Next Day:**

Tsukushi is eagerly awaiting for her friend to reply to her message. Earlier she had sent an invitation for her friend to go to the movies with her.

The message read,

_Yuki, I was curious if you'd like to go to the movies with me. Text me back when you get the chance. Oh and I will tell you the time and movie, or we can figure it out later. Thank you very much. Oh and this was Tsukushi._

The voice message flashback ends as she stands up in remembrance of what happened yesterday. The image won't erase from her mind.

_'Why in hell am I wasting my time on an arrogant buffoon like him? I have got better things to worry about. If that idiot even dares to show his face around me I will punch him hard! My first kiss was wasted by a moron like him. Who does he think he is anyways! Thinking he knows everything? Well I will tell you something, he knows nothing. I can tell by his arrogance he must be completely stupid. UGH!' _Tsukushi thinks while she sips on her lemonade.

Tsukushi feels her phone vibrate in the deep crevice of her pocket. She searches thoroughly inside her pockets, until she finally finds it. A bright smile forms on her face as she sees that it is her friend Yuki.

The text message she sent reads:

_Okay Tsukushi. I would love to. Tell me when we can go and what movie and I will meet you whatever time is best for you and I. Okay and your welcome. I can't wait until I see you again. It feels like it has been centuries, yet it has only been a few days. Bye._

A small smile forms on her lips as she quickly responds: "_Okay how about at 2:00? I will see what movies go on then. That would only be an hour and thirty minutes from now, so that gives us plenty of time to prepare.". _

Tsukushi decides to wear a ruffly white top, with the sleeves revealing her neck and forearm areas; layering with a plaid black v around the white. As for the lower part of her body [A/N: Sounds weird. I am sorry.], she decides to wear a ruffly black skirt, along with black boots. She also wears a black hat. By the time she gets finished deciding what to wear, putting on makeup and getting other stuff ready, and getting popcorn [A/N: She sneaks it into the movies, despite their rules. Just like me W], it is already 1:50.

Within about ten minutes of last minute touches, she leaves. "Hey Yuki! Thanks for agreeing to go to the movies with me!" Tsukushi says while smiling. "You're Welcome! I am so excited to see the movie! By the way Tsukushi, you look gorgeous!" Yuki says while complimenting her on her clearly amazing fashion sense. "Thank you." she says while opening the car door.

**Ten Minutes Later (Tsukushi POV):**

We arrive at the movie theaters within about ten minutes, with no traffic delays. "Hey Rui! I am so psyched we finally get to see _The Uninvited Guest_!" [A/N:If there is actually a movie with this name, I don't own it. I only own the plot. I don't own any of the characters.] I hear a loud, annoying voice say with enthusiasm. My face twists in horror as I see him right in front of me. I try and hold my back up so he won't notice me.

_Shoot! Why is he here? I thought he had his own movie system, and would be so arrogant to watch it at home! I mean I have one too, but I love doing things the way normal people would. _

To no avail whatsoever, he notices me. An unbelievably smug smile and smirk forms on his face. Great, this is just _**perfect. **__I haven't even gotten the chance to tell Yuki all about what happened. I was hoping I could after the movie, but I guess not. Shoot what if he thinks I am going to sit near him? Well he is wrong, because after what he showed me, I am not sitting next to that arrogant psychotic moron. _

"Well well well, if it isn't Tsukushi Makino, or shall I say my dearly beloved Fiance?" he says with an ever so arrogant, and loud tone. "No thank you. Tsukushi is fine. Oh Tsukasa this is my friend Yuki. She's a childhood friend of mine." I say while smiling towards her, then making an irritated face towards Tsukasa. "Nice to meet you." she says while politely bowing in respect. "Okay shall we go?" Yuki asks. "Yup." I respond.

The movie is much more frightening than I expected. That is good though because, the scarier the better. Every single time that something was about to happen, I got used to the patterns. For example, whenever the music gets into a weird scary pattern, I know something always jumps out and scares the person. (A/N: I hate scary movies. I just needed to find something that both boys and girls would be interested in. I was going to do toy story but, eh.) I feel weird whenever this keeps happening though. Embarrassed shall I say.

Ugh but my plan to have a relaxing weekend has had no avail. Tsukasa ruined it, gosh is he some sort of stalker or something? I saw how happy he was that I was here.

**The End of the Movie:**

By the time the movie ended, Yuki and I were scared out of our minds. In some ways that is okay though because we both do love horror movies after all. Strangely enough while we are walking, it feels as if we are being followed. I nudge Yuki to walk faster, as she feels the presence too. By the time we walk faster, we are at the exit. "BWAHHHH!" Tsukasa says while making a scary face. We both scream our heads off until we notice it's them. Only thing is, Rui Hanazawa wasn't scary. In fact, he did an emotionless "ah.". Tsukasa scared me though, because he jumped out of the darkness.

That IDIOT!

The end of the chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there was not enough details but I am trying! I really truly am doing the best I can. Anyway, review please. Thanks.


End file.
